Man in Black
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Sequel to 'Danny be Nimble Danny be Quick'. Dorian is now fifteen years old and in highschool. What happens when he finds himself falling for a certain person? Will his parents approve? Slash in huge amounts! VladxDanny DorianxOC.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel thingy! Read 'Knight in Ecto Armor", "Deck the halls with ecto plasma?', 'Here comes the ghost', and 'Danny be Nimble Danny be Quick' before reading this! Danny looks like he's in his early twenties; Vlad looks the same as he always has in my fictions, hot and delicious! Vlad is Father Danny is Dad.

**DORIAN IS FIFTEEN!**

X x x x

Dorian was sitting by the window in his English class waiting for Mrs. McMain, the English teacher, to come and start the class. He was lost in a daydream as he watched the rain.

A gorgeous raven-haired man burst into the classroom startling Dorian and the other students. He was tall, around six feet, with pale skin and the deepest black eyes Dorian had ever seen, he was wearing a dark blue suit that showed off his long limbs, his hair fell to just below his shoulders, just long enough to make a ponytail. Tying his long, silky hair back, he held up one hand and in one swift movement he swept everything off Mrs. McMains' desk and into the garbage can at the end.

There was a small squeak as the chair was pulled out from the desk so he could sit down and prop his black leather boots upon the desk top. Out of know where he pulled out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and sipped contently on it.

It was dead silent for five minutes before he broke the silence by tossing the now empty bottle into the trash and speaking. "I'm Mr. Black, your new English teacher. Mrs. McMain quit and called…" he pauesd to think a moment before continueing, "Dorian Masters an ungrateful git. That would be…" He looked around the room and pointed at Dorian who was trying to recover, the mans' voice had poured over him like liquid velvet. "You."

Dorians' bright blue eyes locked with Mr. Blacks' obsidian ones. "You are correct in your assumption."

"Wonderful, I am never wrong. Anyway back on subject any questions about me or what I will be teaching you? You, ugly pink half sweater with a bad blond dye job."

"The name's Ver-on-ica," Veronica purred in a voice she must have thought was sexy and chewed her gum loudly.

"Well, Ver-on-ica, what's you question?"

"Where's Mrs. McMain?"

"You are a moron, if you had been paying attention to what I was saying and not just staring at me you would know the answer to that question. Anything else? No, then let me begin," Mr. Black said and began his lecture on 16th century literature.

Dorian listened and easily became enthralled with what the man said. Mr. Black was very animated when he talked, his hands flying around making gestures to emphasize a certain point or dismiss another; he paced the front of the room, occasionally perching atop his desk. He was chewing a pencil in between thoughts, the hard wood slipping in and out from between his rose petal lips.

At one point he had dropped his pencil and bent over to pick it up making Dorian realize that he had an incredible ass. That mixed with the constant movement of the pencil made Dorian almost blush as he felt himself get a little hard.

Today was the day Dorian finally knew that he was gay.

Suddenly the bell rang surprising Mr. Black, who jumped a good two feet in the air and chuck his pencil at the clock near Dorians' head, causing it to ricochet off the hard surface and clatter onton Dorians' desk top as the platinum haired teen packed his bag so he could go home.

As the class was leaving Dorian stopped in front of Mr. Blacks' desk, where his new teacher was falling asleep with his chin resting on his fingertips, to return the pencil. "I believe this is yours," he said and Mr. Black cracked open an eye to see who was returning something of his.

In the blink of an eye, a pale hand shot out, grabbed the pencil, and returned it to his (Mr. Blacks') lips. "Thank you for not being a kleptomaniac, this is my only pencil. Now run along little Masters, this is my nap time and I'd rather not share it at the moment, maybe later," Mr. Black winked before he returned to his original position only with a pencil sticking out from between his lips.

X x x x

"OH GOD! MY EYES!" Dorian yelled and quickly stepped out of the house.

Vlad had Danny pinned to the stair banister and they both weren't wearing clothes. Dorian unfortunately saw Dannys' hard member, but Vlads' was nowhere in sight that made their son even more disturbed than if he had seen it.

"VLAD!" Danny moaned loudly.

"LA! LA! LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dorian shouted as he stuffed his fingers into his ears.

About ten minutes later Vlad opened the door dressed and pulled his sons' fingers out of his ears. "Why are you home early?"

"Half-day remember?" Dorian scowled and walked inside, sometimes he wished he had normal parents that didn't screw every chance they got, then again, it was part of having a Dad only a few years older than you and a Father that was still partially a teen at heart, when he wasn't a mad scientist, homicidal maniac, suave buisness tycoon, charming ladies man, or a nympho, they understood Dorian better than normal parents ever could.

"How was school?" Danny asked and for the first time Dorian blushed as he remembered getting hard just from watching his new teacher. "You're blushing! What happened? Meet a girl? How about a guy?"

"Nothing Dad, just hormones happened, I got horny during English that's it," Dorian said, it was the truth…mostly.

"With that old bat teaching?" Vlad asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"No, we have a new English teacher, his name's Mr. Black."

X x x x

What do you think? Good? Bad? Dorian is gay! Gaygaygaygaygay! I think this might be better than my other stories so far, I can really pull this plot aloong and make sequels galor!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter! Ahhh, inhale the scent of fresh fanfiction…smells like laptop and chocolate and cum…wait, you did not read that last part, it doesn't exist Anyway, still need a lock for my door and a password for my computer, my Mother found some of my smut and threatened to take away my Gabriel (my laptop).

X x x x

Dorian walked into English the next day, he had been waiting for this class all day. He took his usual seat next to the window and watched the rain again. Loosing himself in a daydream he didn't notice Mr. Blacks' extravagant entrance, but the older man did notice his inattention.

"I like the rain too, but I think I'm a bit more interesting than a daydream," Mr. Black purred in Dorians' ear making the teen jump and shudder at the same time. "Now I'm going to reenter the room and you will pay attention, got that?" He asked and Dorian nodded.

This time when Mr. Black kicked the door open and strutted into the room Dorian pay attention to him and once again realized how attractive his teacher was.

"Good job," Mr. Black teased and clapped his hands lightly. "Okay, now as I was saying yesterday, one of the most well known writers of the late 15 hundreds was William Shakespeare."

Once again Dorian became enthralled with Mr. Blacks' lecture on William Shakespeare. The fluid grace in which the man paced the front of the room making gestures with his hands as he spoke and nibbling on his pencil.

"Now," chew, chew, nibble, "how many of you have read Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Black asked and only Dorian raised his hand. "When did you read it Dorian?"

"When I was ten," Dorian answered honestly, he had always been an avid reader like his Father while his Dad avoided books like the plague.

"Familiar with any of his other works?"

"I read Hamlet when I was eleven."

"Really? Hmm, I would like to speak to your parents about giving you advanced English classes, one on one," Mr. Black said and Dorian gave a small smile. "Dorian, go into my office and call your parents, the rest of you start writing an essay on what I've been lecturing about since yesterday."

Dorian went into Mr. Blacks' office and stood gaping, in one day Mr. Black had repainted and redecorated the rather large room. It had blood red walls, plush black carpet, and gold trip. Marble statuettes dotted the room, across from a black lacquered desk was a, not surprisingly, black leather couch. Closing his gaping mouth he called his Fathers' cellphone from his own.

_"Masters speaking," Vlad groaned into the phone._

"Father, my English teacher Mr. Black wants to speak to you and Dad," Dorian said and tried to ignore the harsh pants coming from the other end of the phone.

_"One minute," Vlad panted and Dorian immediately retched the phone away from his ear and held it at arms length._

Mr. Black walked into the office and saw Dorian holding the phone as far away as he could without letting go of it with a grimace on his face.

_"VLAD!"_

Dorian returned the phone to his ear. "Finished?"

_"Yes," Vlad said._

Wordlessly Dorian handed the phone over to Mr. Black who was trying not to laugh. "Hello, I'm Mr. Black," Mr. Black said, once again his voice washing over Dorian like liquid velvet.

_"I'm Vlad Masters, this is my husband Daniel Masters," Vlad greeted and Danny gave a weak 'hi'. "Did Dorian do something wrong?"_

"No, the opposite in fact. He's shown incredible talent, and I'm wondering if it would be alright if I put him in a one on one advanced English class."

_"I don't see why not. Now what about the arrangements?"_

"He would attend his normal classes, but this period he would wait in my office or assist me with the lesson for the day. Then after the other students have left, he would stay a few hours with me for the class, and I would if needed drive him home, since it's on my way anyway."

_"Seems fine, what does Dorian think?"_

Mr. Black looked at Dorian who smiled and nodded. "He's smiling and nodding, I assume he likes the idea."

_"Very well, we require him home by seven," Vlad said and ended the call._

"Yes, I love you too. No I won't molest your son. I do not have sex with sock puppets. I prefer dark over milk and my favorite color is black," Mr. Black said to the ring tone making Dorian laugh. "No, I don't want to fuck you. An orgy? That sounds interesting, but he's your son," he kept speaking as Dorian pulled the phone away from him. He stretched, trying to keep his mouth near the phone and ended up stumbling into Dorian.

The teen caught Mr. Black but was thrown off by the sudden weight and tripped over an awkwardly placed statuette of the Venus Da Milo.

They ended up with Dorian sprawled across the couch with Mr. Black on top of him, their lips only a breath apart. Dorian found that he quite liked the weight and warmth of Mr. Black on top of him…until he felt a slight swelling in his groin. 'Damn teenage hormones!' He cursed in his head. "Could you get off me?" He asked and Mr. Black scrambled off him.

Mr. Black cleared his throat and smoothed out his wrinkled black suit. "Umm, wait here, class is almost over. Look around if you want," he said quickly and left the room.

X x x x

Mr. Black returned once the other student's left he was calm again. "Okay, there are a few things we need to get straight before we start these lessons, one I get a thirty minute nap before we start them, two you will call me Dominic not Mr. Black, and three there will be a five minute snack break at five everyday."

"Okay," Dorian shrugged.

"Good, nap time," Dominic said and gracefully flopped down on the couch.

Dorian stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. What was he supposed to do for thirty hours?

Dominic cracked open an eye and saw Dorian just standing there. He shifted back and patted the couch in front of him. "I'm not going to molest you in your sleep if your worried about that," he said and Dorian crawled onto the couch and was promptly cuddled with.

'This is why Dad always cuddles with Father,' Dorian thought as an intense feeling of warmth and safety swept over him before he let sleep claim him.

X x x x

Do you like it? Is it good? Ideas are just flowing!


	3. Chapter 3

I can pull this story along for a while I think. Definitely going to have a sequel or more. So my lovelings, how have you been?

X x x x

Dorian woke forty minutes later to find the coach empty and Dominic nowhere in sight. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, it felt good to have a nap.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Dominic said walking into the room. "You over slept ten minutes."

"Sorry, but I don't have an inner alarm clock," Dorian retorted and stood up so he could stretch, popping his back and joints.

"Let the lesson begin."

X x x x

A few hours later Dominic was driving Dorian home in his black Mercedes with, of course, a black leather interior.

"What's your favorite color?" Dominic asked suddenly.

"What's with the random question?" Dorian asked and quirked a brow.

"I just want to know."

"Black, let me guess, yours is black as well?"

"Exactly."

They asked random questions until they reached Dorians' home.

"See you tomorrow," Dominic bid and stopped the car by the front door.

"Bye," Dorian said and closed the door.

Dominic waved as he drove away leaving Dorian feeling slightly lonely.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Dorian asked himself as he opened the front door.

"I don't know, but talking to yourself isn't a good thing."

Dorian looked up and saw Tucker and Sam getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys!" He greeted and hugged them both.

"Man, you've grown," Sam said and tugged at a strand of his platinum hair. "You're just as breath-taking as your Father."

"No hitting on my son," Danny laughed walking down the stairs.

"I'm not hitting on him, just complimenting him," Sam scoffed and much to Dorians' dismay, she ruffled his long hair.

As he was fixing his hair, Dorian realized that he smelled like Dominic. 'This is not good,' he thought when he saw his Father walk down the stairs to join them.

X x x x

Once Sam and Tucker left, the three sat down for dinner.

"Dorian, why do you smell like cologne?" Vlad asked as he ate.

'Just tell the truth, he won't get mad about the truth.' "Mr. Black tripped and fell on me during our lesson," Dorian said with a shrugged.

Vlad just gave him the if-I'm-that-big-of-an-idiot-then-bunnies-shoot-out-your-ass look, but didn't press further.

"So, what are you doing in advanced English?" Danny asked, ignoring the look Vlad was giving their son.

"We're reading and discussing Dr. Faust."

"Anything else?"

"Not unless you count nap or snack time," Dorian said and Vlad quirked a brow when he said 'nap'. "Mr. Black said since these lesson are cutting into his private time, there would be a thirty minute nap time before the lesson and at five there's a snack time."

"He doesn't have to give you these lessons," Vlad sneered and Danny hit him under the table.

"I really like these lessons Father. Mr. Black's a great teacher; he really understands the meaning of the books. I think he actually likes being a teacher," Dorian sighed. "May I please be excused?"

"Yes you may," Danny said.

X x x x

Once in his room, Dorian decided that it was time to try and justify his emotions, so he wrote a list.

1-Dominic is hot

2-I'm gay

3-It feels good to sleep next to him

4-He makes me feel safe

5-I've only known him two days

6-I've never felt this way before

Six things that proved he only had a crush on his teacher. With his mind clear once more Dorian laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

X x x x

Dorian woke to the sound of his alarm eight hours later. He was sticky with sweat and his release. The most erotic dream of his life had been about his English teacher.

X x x x

I need to practice my piano soon; I haven't for a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

I have chocolate. Dominic is a literature teacher, sorry for messing up and calling him an English teacher.

X x x x

Dominic had been Dorians' teacher for a little over a month, and Dorian found himself falling more and more for the raven-haired man.

"Now, to understand this story, you need to know about the Greek culture. The Greeks were far beyond their time. They saw nothing wrong with homosexual love. But I'm getting off topic," Dominic said and began his lecture enthralling Dorian who opted to be with the class even though he was taking advanced English.

The pencil made its appearance and awakened Dorians' member. Dominic chewed and sucked on it as he paused to think about what he was going to say next.

The dismissal bell still surprised Dominic and Dorian still had to return his pencil. But today was different; when the pencil clattered onto his desk he had a sudden urge to slip it into his mouth, and he did just that.

"Get out of here you blood sucking leeches! Don't come back for forty-eight glorious hours!" Dominic yelled and turned to face Dorian. "You are sucking on my pencil." (A/N: Damn that sounded wrong in all the right ways).

"Yes, I believe I am," Dorian smirked and slid the pencil back between his lips.

Dominic walked over to the teen, flung the pencil to the ground, and crushed their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss.

Moaning, Dorian melted into the kiss. It was sloppy, and harsh, and heated, and pure heaven.

Dominic forced his tongue into the teens' mouth, mapping out the hot cavern. He rubbed his tongue against Dorians' and moaned when he (Dorian) suckled lightly on the velvet muscle.

Soon Dorian found himself flat on his back across Dominics' desk, the man standing between his legs leaning over him. Dominic was missing his suit coat and his shirt was untucked and open. While Dorians' T-shirt was pushed up as far as it could go with out coming off.

Dorian gasped as Dominic kissed down his next and collar bone before he took a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping.

"Oh shit," Dominic said and his eyes went wide when Dorian began to rub against him. "Teacher, student. I'm the teacher, you're the student, this is illegal," he mumbled.

"Please don't stop," Dorian panted and pulled Dominic closer. He pushed his hips up into Dominics'.

The little voice in the back of Dominics' head that everyone has just shut up and he went back to pleasuring the teen beneath him. "Couch," he gasped and lifted Dorian up by his thighs and carried him into the office.

X x x x

Short chapter, pressed for time and all that lovelings. I promise to finish the scene in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgins are fun to play with, almost as fun as rape. _Makes out with Gay Boy_. Jeremy is forty-one in this fic.

X x x x

"Is this your first time?" Dominic asked as he pulled off Dorians' clothes.

Dorian nodded and blushed slightly when he was completely naked, his erection exposed to the cool air.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Dominic purred and removed his clothes. He was skinny but toned, sinewy muscles rippled beneath pale skin. Sliding his hand down, he fisted his long, hard, thick member, slowly. He snatched his pants up and pulled out a condom. "Better safe than sorry," he purred and put it on.

He laid on top of Dorian and pushed his two fingers into the teens' mouth. Once his fingers wear slick, he pulled them free and slowly pressed them into the tight virgin entrance.

"Dominic," Dorian moaned and spread his legs wider.

"This will only hurt for a moment," Dominic whispered as he retracted his fingers and slowly thrust in his cock.

There was a burning pain that made Dorian whimper slightly, small tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Dominic went deeper and hit the special bundle of nerves deep inside Dorian, making the teen scream out in pleasure. A heavy rhythm formed between them until Dorian came.

Dominic gave a few hard, fast thrusts and almost collapsed on his newfound lover. He wiggled around a little and managed to shift enough so Dorian was on his chest.

X x x x

Dorian woke feeling content…until he looked at the clock. "OH SHIT!" He yelled and shot to his feet waking Dominic.

"What?" Dominic asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's ten p.m."

Dominic was on his feet getting dressed in moments. "Call your parents and say we got caught up in a lesson, unless you want to tell them the truth," he said as he pulled on his black slacks. (A/N: He goes commando, it helps the hot factor).

"Father."

_"You finally decided to call. Daniel is worried."_

"I'm sorry, we got caught up in a lesson," Dorian said as he zipped up his pants, hoping his Father didn't hear the hiss of his zipper.

_"That, I don't believe. But I won't push, you will tell the truth in your own time. Be home as soon as you can," Vlad sighed and ended the call._

"Not going to tell them?" Dominic asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"I will once I get everything sorted out. What does this mean?" Dorian asked and pulled his shirt on.

"Something, it means something," Dominic said and kissed Dorian sweetly. "Come on, we have got to get you home."

Dorian stepped into his boots and was ready to go. That was when he realized that dried cum was itchy, Dominic noticed his discomfort and laughed.

"It's not funny," Dorian glared as they walked to Dominics' car.

"Yes it is. I would love to take you home and give you a shower, but I think your parents would kill me," Dominic laughed and opened the car door for a glaring Dorian.

X x x x

"I'll see you Monday," Dominic said as he stopped the car by Dorians' front door. "I would kiss you, but I think it's important to my life that I keep living."

"Bye," Dorian waved and walked into his home. "I'm home!" He announced as he jogged up the stairs to his room. "I am going to take a shower!"

X x x x

As hot water cascaded down on him, Dorian tried to sort out his thoughts.

"I slept with my Literature teacher," he said as he braced his arms against the shower stall wall. "And I like it."

That was an understatement, he more than liked it, and he loved it and wanted to do it again. This is when he made a shocking discovery; he was in love with Dominic Black.

"I'm in love with my teacher."

X x x x

"So what were you so caught up in?" Vlad asked as he nudged The Count away from his steak.

"We were discussing Shakespeare and his contemporaries," Dorian said without missing a beat and got the I-know-you're-lying-but-I'm-not-going-to-say-anything-yet look. Right now he didn't want to talk about anything, he was a confused pot of emotions. He was in love with his Literature teacher, said teacher had deflowered him, and he was confused, therefore depressed.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked concerned.

"It's nothing Dad," Dorian sighed and poked at his food with his fork, he had barely eaten anything. "May I be excused please?"

"You may, but you will have to tell us what's wrong once you get your thoughts sorted," Vlad said and Dorian cleaned up his dishes before leaving.

X x x x

"I'm worried about him," Danny said as he and Vlad cuddled on the couch. "He had sex tonight."

"How do you know that?" Vlad asked.

"Right when he got home he took a shower, he winced slightly when he sat down for dinner, and he's depressed," Danny stated matter-of-factly. "Those things all relate to being deflowered by a man for the first time. I wouldn't look you in the eye for two weeks remember?"

Oh, Vlad remembered. Danny hadn't looked him in the eye after their first time for two weeks and avoided him for just as long. "He'll tell us in his own time," he sighed and held his husband closer.

X x x x

Dorian lay awake staring at the ceiling in his room, trying to sort out his thoughts and once again, he complied a list.

1-I'm in love with my Literature teacher

2-I'v been deflowered by said teacher

3-I lied to my parents

4-My parents know I lied to them

5-I want Dominic to touch me again

6-I'm gay

7-I wonder if he loves me

8-Can I ever look him in the eye again?

9-Can I ever speak to him?

10-What does he feel for me?

Once the list was complied, Dorian realized that he had to speak to Dominic in two days. He vowed that he would sit down with the longhaired man and get his questions answered.

X x x x

"Hey Dorian," Jeremy said and approached Dorian who was standing out in the rain.

"Hi Jeremy," Dorian greeted, his head still tilted up and his eyes closed.

"Your Father told em to take you out for something, his treat, whatever you want. I'm thinking bookstore and coffee shop?" Jeremy asked making Dorian laugh.

"You know me too well," Dorian chuckled and walked over to Jeremy.

"We'll take the convertible."

X x x x

"Can I tell you something Jeremy?" Dorian asked as they drove to the bookstore.

"Anything kiddo," Jeremy winked.

"Well, I'm in love, with someone older than me."

"Like a few months, a few years, or a few decades?"

"Only a decade and a half."

"Girl or guy?"

"Guy."

"Hot?"

"Unbelievably."

"Good in bed?"

"I haven't had anything to compare to but, yes, very good."

"So, what's the problem kiddo?"

"Well, he's my Literature teacher."

"And kiddo is shot down," Jeremy laughed and made a motion with his hand of an airplane being shot down. "You can sure pick them."

"Oh ha-fucking-ha Jeremy. I seem to remember someone having a crush on my Father for a while," Dorian smirked.

"It was just a crush. He is fucking hot, who wouldn't like to be in bed with him?"

"Umm, lets see…me!"

"Well, that's because you're his son and not into incest."

"That is just gross Jeremy."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway let's talk about this over a good book," Jeremy said as he parked the car in front of _Barnes and Nobles_.

X x x x

"So let me get this straight. He flung a pencil at the clock, it landed on your desk. You put it in your mouth, he pulled it out and kissed you. Then he pinned you to the desk, you begged him not to stop pleasuring you. He took you into his office and screwed you. Then you woke up hours later got dressed he kissed you, then he said he would love to take you home and implied take a shower with you. Then when you were in front of the mansion he said he would kiss you if he didn't think your parents would kill him?" Jeremy asked as he sipped at his mocha.

"That's it," Dorian said and took a long slurp of his mocha milkshake.

"You can really pick them," Jeremy laughed making Dorian blush.

X x x x

Never listen to sappy rock ballads and eat chocolate, bad combination after you've broken someone's heart. I didn't mean to do it, I just didn't love her, it's not my fault she fell for an image of me. I'm not a caring person like she thought I was, I'm cold, calculated, insane, and I prefer guys most of the time, and that I'm insane.


	6. Chapter 6

I think rain just adds a romantic aspect to this story, so it's going to rain a lot. _Kisses Gay Boy in the rain._

X x x x

Monday came rather quickly for Dorian, before he knew it he was sitting by the window daydreaming as he watched the rain.

"What are you dreaming about?" Dominic whispered in Dorians' ear making the teen jump. "Welcome back to reality where the blood flows and the steel's sharp," he smirked. "Now, I'm going to reenter the room once again and you will pay attention."

This time when Dominic flew into the room Dorian paid attention and blushed slightly.

"Good job. Now jumping back to the late 15th century to Shakespeare," Dominic began and started on another lecture about Shakespeare. "Want to listen to some music?" He asked and class all nodded in agreement. "Dorian go into my office and grab the CD with 1812 listed on it."

Dorian got up and walked into the office, blushing when he saw the couch. He quickly walked over to Dominics' CD's and grabbed 1812.

"Now this is the 1812 overture," Dominic said and began to play the music. As he talked the infamous pencil was conduct the music, singing along with the choir. When the cannons started going off the second time he threw things around the room, "accidentally" nailing Veronica in between the eyes with a pen when she flashed him her underwear. "I love that composition. Now back to what I was saying about Shakespeare."

"Are you like in love with that like dead guy? He's like all you ever like talk about," Jenny asked flipping her blond hair.

"I'm like not in like love with like a dead like guy like Jenny with like the bad like fashion like sense," Dominic mocked making the class laugh. "I'm not like a like nerco-like-philica," he finished in a high preppy girly voice. (A/N: But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man to walk 1,000 miles just for the likes of you. I don't think I got those lyrics right).

Dominic spent the rest of class mimicking Jennys' voice. When the bell rang he let out a high girly shriek and limply threw his pencil at the bell, missing it. The writing utensil clatter onto Dorians' desk and the teen slipped it between his lips.

"Like get out of here you like blood-sucking like leeches, don't like come back like soon!" Dominic yelled in the girly voice making the students laugh as they left.

X x x x

"Like oh my god like Dorian, you're like sucking on my like pencil like again. I think like that sounded like really like wrong in this like high like voice. It makes like me sound like I'm like a like transvestite or like Michael like Jackson."

"Okay, stop that," Dorian said, getting really creeped out by that. "It's creepy."

"Oh you like know you like like it," Dominic purred in that high voice and Dorian threw the pencil at him. "Okay, I'll stop."

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"What happened Friday night."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, please don't report me. I'll touch you again, I won't even say your name, just don't report me."

"No, it's nothing like. I-I just want to know what it m-meant t-to you," Dorian said quietly with a slight blush.

"Oh. Not to scare you or anything, but you're a good kid, and I like you…a lot," Dominic replied just as quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes really. _Before you slip into unconsciousness I'd like to have another kiss, another flashing chance at bliss. Another kiss. Another kiss. The days are bright and filled with pain. And close me in your gentle rain_," Dominic sang softly. (A/N: Those are lyrics from 'The Crystal Ship' just send me and e-mail at Alexander.Hunter yahoo. com and I'll send you the song from there).

"I really like you too," Dorian whispered with a small smile and another blush. He avoided Dominics' gaze until the man placer two fingers under his chin and lift up so their gazes met.

"Want to walk to the park and dance in the rain?" (A/N: So romantic, no one does that for me…probably never will _sniff_).

"I-I would like that."

X x x x

Dominic splashed in the puddles like a small child as they walked to the park making Dorian laugh. He leapt up onto the sidewalk and grabbed the teens' hand, twirling him around a few time.

"The park," Dominic announced and grabbed Dorians' hand again as they walked through the gates.

It was pouring rain and beautiful. Raindrops clung to Dominics' hair and eyelashes. 'He looks beautiful,' Dorian thought as the streetlights reflected off the water droplets giving the man a golden glow.

"You look like an angel," Dominic whispered and toyed with a lock of Dorians' platinum hair that was bathed in golden light.

"You look like a fallen angel," Dorian sighed and held Dominics' hand.

Dominic smiled softly and kissed his young lover. He ran into the middle of the grassy area surrounded by trees. "Dance with me!" he laughed.

Dorian ran over to him and was given the girls position in the dance with his arms around Dominics' neck, his head resting against the mans' chest as they danced to their own music.

It was perfect until Dorians' cellphone rang with his emergency ring. "I have to answer that," he said and Dominic nodded, pulling away enough so the teen could grab his cellphone. "Hello?"

_"Dorian, we're at the hospital," Vlad said._

"Is Dad okay?" Dorian asked frantically.

_"He's fine, so am I. It's Jeremy, he got into an accident."_

"Is he okay?"

_"They don't think he'll make it through the night."_

The world went still as a cold feeling filled Dorian. Jeremy was his first, best, and only friend. "W-which h-hospital?" Dorian managed to choke out.

Vlad gave him the name and hung up. The way Vlad dealed with his emotions was to pretend he didn't have any.

"Could you take me to St. Juilets' hospital?"

"Of course baby doll," Dominic said.

X x x x

They walked back to the school in silence; the only sound was rain splashing on the sidewalk and a soft whimper from Dorian every now and again. (A/N: Oh fuck, chocolate, soft rock ballads, and an emotion scene, I'm going to cry).

Dominic held Dorians' hand all the way to the hospital. "I can go home if you want," he said softly when he parked the car.

"P-please don't," Dorian sniffed and held Dominics' hand tighter. He looked so small and innocent sitting there.

"You have to let go of my hand for a moment so I can get out of the car baby doll, but then you can hold my hand, I'll even chop it off if you want," Dominic said making Dorian give a watery laugh. He slipped out of the car and opened Dorians' door where his hand was immediately seized again.

X x x x

"Only family is allowed in," a nurse said when Dorian asked what room Jeremy was in.

"I am Dorian Masters, son of Vlad Masters. If you do not tell me where Jeremy is I will make sure that you never work in this state again!" Dorian yelled, he was not in the mood for this.

The now startled nurse immediately led them to Jeremys' room where Vlad and Danny were waiting outside.

Dorian was still attached to Dominics' hand and he didn't care. "C-can I see him?" He asked the doctor who was talking to Vlad and Danny.

"He's been waiting for you," Dr. Richard Whit said and opened the door for Dorian who dragged Dominic in with him.

"Hey kiddo," Jeremy said weakly when the door closed. He was laying on the white hospital bed hooked up to machines.

"Hi Jeremy," Dorian smiled slightly at his nickname but the tears came all the same.

"Let's cut to the chase. I'm going to die, you know it and I know it. So no crying over me right now okay, you've got the rest of your life for that, I don't. Got it kiddo?"

Dorian sniffed but nodded all the same.

"So this is him?" Jeremy asked looking at Dominic.

"Yeah, that's him. Dominic Black, my teacher."

"Nice to meet you before I kick it Dominic, kiddo spilled a lot about you over coffee. Hurt him and I promise to come back from where ever the hell I am and kill you, then drag you back from where ever you end up and kill you again."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dominic nodded and squeezed Dorians' hand lightly.

"You better. Come on over here kiddo," Jeremy said and brushed the tears off Dorians' cheek with his thumb. "What did I say about crying? It's my time kiddo, it was bound to come, though I didn't anticipate it this soon. Now, as my last dying wish, you have to have a happy life, if you love someone tell them okay? I've gone through a lot of my life regretting things I didn't do, I don't want that to happed to you."

"Okay."

"Good, now I'm kind of tired," Jeremy laid down and closed his eyes. "Kiddo, before I go, I want you to know that I love you, very much. Not like how you Father loves your Dad, but how they love you."

"I-I love you too Jeremy. You're my first, best, and only friend. I hope you have a good after life," Dorian said softly and with his other hand, he held Jeremys hand.

"I hope I do too kiddo. Be good and tell them not to try and bring me back, if I die I die end of story, and not letting your Father poke at my corpse either.."

After that Jeremy went silent. Dorian felt him die even before the machines did. It was like the soft kiss of a cool breeze. (A/N: _Starts handing out tissues to crying fangirls and boys _It's so sad).

The rest was a blur. The nurses and doctor started push Dorian and Dominic out of the room.

"H-he said n-not to t-try," Dorian stuttered when Dr. Richard started to do CPR.

"Is that true?" Dr. Richard asked Dominic who nodded. He looked at his watch. "Time of death eighteen hundred hours," he sighed and ushered Dorian and Dominic out of the room.

"He's gone," Dorian said to his parents and the tears came. His Dad, who was crying, swept him into a hug and Vlad held them both even though he wasn't allowing himself to cry over one of his few friends.

Dominic just stood off to the side feeling uncomfortable. He left Dorian and his parents standing in the hallway hugging.

X x x x

"Are you Dorian Masters?" A nurse asked Dorian when he had separated from his parents. Dorian just nodded and was handed a piece of paper. "A man told me to give you this."

_I'm sorry for not staying baby doll, but you looked like you needed to be with your family. Here's my phone number, call if you want. I won't hold it against you if you don't. Stay home from school for a few days okay? What that really means is if you show up for class I'm will drive you home without a second thought, but if you need to, show up for a shoulder to cry on, just as long as you aren't there to learn._

_Dominic_

On the back of the paper was a phone number, Dorian smiled at his new nickname, and laughed at the threat knowing Dominic would drop everything to take him home or let him cry on his shoulder.

X x x x

"You need to eat something Dorian," Vlad said when Dorian said he wasn't hungry as they drove home. "I'm upset too, but starving yourself isn't going to help. What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken noodle soup," Danny said quietly. "My Mom used to make it when I was little kid and upset, it always made me feel better," he whispered and leaned into Vlad who wrapped an arm around him as he drove.

"That sounds perfect love. What do you think Dorian?"

"It sounds great," Dorian said truthfully. Chicken noodle soup sounded like it would really help him right now, even though it was one of Jeremys' favorites. "I-I'm in l-love with Dominic I mean Mr. Black," he admitted.

"We know, they way you had a death grip on his hand when you walked into the hospital was a dead give away. We've known that you had sex with someone since Friday," Danny said. "But thank you for telling us the truth."

"I'm going to call him when we get home."

"Okay, you can eat in your room tonight if you want," Vlad said and pulled into the garage.

X x x x

The chicken noodle soup did make him feel a little better, but what he wanted right now was Dominic. He wanted to be held and told it was going to okay.

He dialed the phone number on the back of the note and a man who wasn't Dominic answered the phone.

"Is Dominic there?"

_"No, may I ask who's calling?"_

"Dorian."

_"So you're Dorian. He's been guarding the phone like a lioness with a steak. Dommy is out buying chocolate right now, so I'm going to talk to you until he gets back."_

"Oh, okay."

_"Don't get the wrong idea because a strange man is answering his phone. I'm his half brother, Recitalist Harlequin, our Mother had a weird sense of humor, and I think she was on crack when she named me. I'm just crashing here while my shows in town. I know, it's a pun, a guy named Recitalist in show business; life has a cruel sense of humor. You know what, I'm going to give Dommy two tickets for my show so he can take you. You're probably wondering if I ever shut up, and the answer is no."_

Dorian couldn't help but laugh; Recitalist was a lot like Dominic who could talk for hours on one thing.

_"Anyway, I'm leaving this week and you should come over sometime before I leave. I want to meet the person who melted the ice around my little brothers' heart. He really likes you, you know. I think he's in love with you, I never imagined that he could fall in love with anyone; he's always so weird and spontaneous. Do you love my brother? I think you do, I wonder how though. He's just so weird like I said, wouldn't you get tired of his antics? I mean he's mature one minute and acting like he's seven the next, not to mention he's a teacher. So he's your teacher isn't he? He's only twenty-five, only a ten year difference between you too so it's not like he's a pederast or anything. Hey look, there he is. Hey Dommy, Dorians' on the phone, I've just been chatting with him. I told him that you're going to take him to see my show. You are aren't you?"_

There was a rustling sound on the other line followed by a loud thud and Dominics' voice.

_"Dorian?"_

"Hi Dominic," Dorian said, it felt good to hear Dominics' voice.

_"So my brother didn't talk you into a comma. How have you been?"_

_"He sounded sort of sad when I was talking to him so I don't think he's doing very good. You should tell him you love him, that always makes me happy."_

_"Ree shut up and leave the room. I'm trying to comfort my lover," Dominic said and Dorian blushed at the term lover._

_"Fine, if you want me gone I am gone. Poof, not here anymore, I am gone. I am silent, quiet as a mouse. Quiet enough to make a mime jealous."_

_"If you're gone and so quiet why can I still see and here you?"_

_"Because I haven't left the room yet, duh."_

_"Get out before I hurt you."_

_"I am your older brother you can't hurt me…but I'll leave since I don't want to hear you gushing."_

X x x x

This made me cry. I'm such a bad person for killing Jeremy. Tell me what you think. Is it sad? Did it make you cry? It made me cry...a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

This is going to be my longest fic so far. The last chapter was really sad. I'm sorry for killing off Jeremy lovelings, I really am. But what is done is done. I promise there will be fluff in this chapter to help counteract the angst in the last chapter. I WILL NEVER BE BANNED! ALEXANDER HUNTER IS AN UNSTOPABLE FORCE! MUHAHAHA!

X x x x

"I'm not doing very well," Dorian said and placed his now empty bowl on his nightstand. "I just can't believe he's gone."

_"I know it's hard baby doll, I went through the same thing when my best friend died in a fire. I just didn't want to accept that he was gone. But you'll move along eventually."_

"Yeah, but not right now," Dorian whispered and began to cry softly.

_"Oh baby doll, please don't cry. Do you want me to come over? By now, I'm pretty sure either you told your parents or they figured it out."_

"I'll call you back once I ask."

_"Okay baby doll, I'll be waiting," Dominic said and hung up._

X x x x

"Father, Dad?" Dorian asked quietly when he saw his Father and Dad cuddling on the couch. This was of course after he stopped at the kitchen to wash his dishes.

"Mmm?" Vlad looked up.

"Can Dominic come over?"

"Why?" Vlad asked and Danny elbowed him in the side.

"Vlad, can't you see Dorian's upset? It's fine if Dominic comes over, and if you want, he can spend the night. He has the option of a guest room or your room," Danny said making Dorian smile. He turned his attention to Vlad and jabbed his husband firm in the ribs. "You need to stop being more of an asshole than usual. We're all upset, Jeremy was a good friend of ours but that doesn't mean you can act like that. Cry like a normal person once and a while, bottling up isn't going to make you feel better."

Dorian snickered all the way to his room, it was funny to see his Father put into place by his Dad.

X x x x

_"Hello?" Recitalist answered the phone._

"May I speak to Dominic?" Dorian asked.

_"This is?"_

"Dorian."

_"Oh hi Dorian! Dommy is in the kitchen right now trying to locate a soda…I think I drank it all. Anyway, what's up?"_

"No offense but I really need to talk to Dominic, Recitalist, I promise to talk to you more though."

_"Pfft, fine. DOMMY! DORY IS ON THE PHONE!"_

_"Dorian?" Dominics' velvet voice floated over the phone._

"You can come over."

_"I'll be there in five minutes baby doll. See you soon."_

"Bye," Dorian said and they hung up in unison.

X x x x

True to his word, Dominic was there five minutes later, in one of his numerous suits.

Dorian answered the door. "Hi," he greeted quietly and stepped aside so Dominic could walk in. "My parents are in the den. Want to go to the library?" He asked automatically choosing the place he felt the most comfortable.

"I would love to," Dominic said and held Dorians' hand as the teen led him through the vast mansion to the large library. He sat down on one of the plush couches and patted the space next to him. "Come here baby doll."

Dorian sat next to him; Dominic wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he crumbled, burying his face against the mans' shoulder he cried.

"It's okay, just let it all out baby doll, you'll feel better afterwards," Dominic cooed and rubbed Dorians' back lovingly. "It's all going to be okay, I promise."

The teen cried until he couldn't anymore and Dominic held him through the whole thing, whispering reassurances in his ear.

"Doesn't it feel good to ruin a three hundred dollar suit?" Dominic asked making Dorian laugh. "I'm not joking, I've never done that, how does it feel?"

Dorian looked at Dominics' shoulder and realized that he had ruined the mans' suit. It was completely soaked from the shoulder and part of the arm and chest. "You're soggy," he laughed.

"Yes, it appears I am. But you feel better now don't you?" Dominic chuckled and Dorian nodded, he did feel better. "Now, I believe I need another shirt, I complete spaced bringing extra clothes." Just when he said that his cellphone went off. "One moment. Hello?"

"Extra clothes are in a bag in your trunk," Recitalist said and hung up.

"That was interesting. Give me a moment," Dominic said and rushed out of the room only to return moments later with a black duffle bag. "You have to love older brothers, they think of everything," he laughed and opened the bag to find two sets of clothes and a pair of boots.

Dorian just sat there and Dominic quirked a brow.

"Mind if I change right here, or are you still shy about what we did Friday?" Dominic asked.

"I'm not shy," Dorian snapped but his words held no bite to them.

Dominic just shrugged and stripped on the spot. He changed into a pair of tight black jeans, and a form fitting black t-shirt. "Better," he said and stuffed his other clothes into the duffle bag. When he sat down again Dorian leaned against him and yawned.

"Stay the night please," Dorian said, his voice thick with sleep. "It's okay with m' parents."

"You sure you want me to?"

"Mmhmm," Dorian nodded.

"You need to be awake enough to show me to your room. Up," Dominic said and stood up lifting, an almost asleep, Dorian to his feet.

X x x x

They finally made it to Dorians' room, where the teen collapsed on his bed making Dominic roll his eyes.

He removed the teens' clothes and tucked him under the covers before removing his own and sliding behind his young lover and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

X x x x

See, sweet fluff, oozy, gooey fluff. I'll have the next chapter up very soon lovelings, do not fret, more fluff is promised. Damn, I have school tomorrow, I still have a 250 word essay on my life to write.


	8. Chapter 8

_Puts ring on _I'll go steady with you! I don't tell people where I live/ go to school, no offense, but I don't want to be hunted down by a hord of rabid fans anytime soon, but if I get my book published like I want to, you might see me at a book signing.

X x x x

Dorian woke to a soft purring in his ear, at first he thought it was The Count but quickly realized that it was too deep for the small, but fat, cat. He started to turn around and was met with a groan of protest.

Dominic was pressed against his back, arm wrapped around his waist protectively, and he was purring softly. "Stop moving," he groaned and held Dorian tighter, purring loudly as he buried his face in the soft, platinum mass.

Being a hormonally controlled teenage boy, Dorian realized three things, a) he was naked, b) Dominic was naked, and c) he was horny even though he was unbelievably sad about Jeremy. He managed to turn in Dominics' arms and nuzzled his older lovers' chest.

"M'awake," Dominic said and opened his eyes when Dorian started to rub shamelessly against him.

X x x x (A/N: I broke a rule, I just realized that, I finished the first…wait never mind, I couldn't let Vlad and Danny have sex in front of Dorian, it might scare him straight, that would not be good at all now would it lovelings?)

Once they had finally made it out of bed, Dorian showed Dominic to the kitchen where he ultimately broke into tears.

"Shhh, I know it's hard baby doll, but you'll feel better soon," Dominic said and rubbed Dorians' back soothingly as the teen cried on his shoulder.

Dorian sniffed and pulled away, unable to cry anymore.

"Feel better?" Dominic asked and the teen nodded. "Good. Note to self, next time I go to Dorians', bring more shirts." He smiled and glanced at the clock where his face fell. "Baby doll, I've got to go to school soon. Do you want to come with? You can sit in my office and I'll be with you in between classes."

The teen nodded wiping his eyes dry on his shirt cuff.

"Since I'm going to get lost, show me back to your room, I'll gather my stuff up while you ask if it's okay," Dominic said pulling a hair tie out of nowhere and tying back his raven mane.

X x x x

"It's five in the morning, go away," Vlad groaned when Dorian knocked on the door.

"Can I go to school with Dominic?" Dorian asked as he absently toyed with a lock of platinum hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Be home by seven, now go away!" Danny yelled and by the sound of it he also threw something at the door that hit it's mark with a loud 'THUD!'

X x x x

"We have to stop by my house so I can change and get some things. Hopefully Recitalist is still asleep," Dominic said as he drove the car out of the driveway.

Dorian just nodded and sat there quietly. They had walked through the garage to get to Dominics' car and had passed the convertible, the last place he had seen Jeremy that wasn't the hospital.

Reaching over, Dominic took his lovers' hand and held it tight, stroking his thumb softly across Dorians' knuckles. When the teen curled closer he wrapped his arm around those slender, but masculine, shoulders in a one armed hug.

He was warm and safe and tired, really tired. Dorian rested his head against the raven-haired mans' chest, emotionally exhausted for hours of crying. He smiled softly when he thought of Dominic holding him through the whole thing, tellin him it was going to all right, then cracking a joke after to make him feel better. 'Is this what love is?' He wondered right before he slipped off to sleep.

X x x x

"Baby doll, you need to wake up and let go of me so I can get out of the car," Dominic said softly rousing Dorian from sleep. "Welcome back to the world of the insomniacs and the caffeine addicted, I belong to the latter category."

Dorian laughed and sat up looking out the window. They were parked in front of an old house, not like creep old lady whose husband built it, but old like it was restored from a long time ago.

X x x x

Like it? Love? Want more of it? Review damn you! Review! For those of you who bothered to read the before chapter comentary and are confused, it was a personal message to someone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I've been in bed sick, lost my voice and I'm all shivery with a fever…well not really in bed since all I have is a pile of blankets in the corner of my room, but you get the idea lovelings. I didn't have to go to school today. I'm pitiful when I'm sick; I get all cold and look smaller than I really, which is very small, I am 5'1" and 120 pounds, for someone who's in highschool, that is really fucking small.

X x x x

"You might call this a house, but it's actually a mansion that was once owned by a wealthy plantation owner person guy thingy. Anyway, most of the land we past to get here, I own it," Dominic said, sweeping his arms in a circle to emphasize his point.

"It's really beautiful," Dorian complimented as he looked out at the land, which was mostly field or dense forest.

"You should see it when it rains, it's so gorgeous. I hope Recitalist is still asleep," Dominic muttered the last as the walked into the mansion only to be greeted by a loud bang. "Just my luck, he woke up early today," he sighed and grabbed Dorians' hand as he walked up the large staircase.

"HEY! DOMMY!" A man with vibrant red hair, who Dorian guessed was Recitalist, yelled and dashed down the hallway to greet them. "You must be Dorian," he said and gave Dorian a scrutinizing look before grinning again. "You're cute, I can see why my brother likes you. But I'm not into younger guys, I'm not really into guys at all, I mean it's nice to be filled once and while, but I'm too dominant to be a bottom. A lot like Dommy, I think he always tops. Don't you Dommy? Anyway, why are guys here? Oh, I forgot to pack your school stuff. How forgetful of me, oh well. Did you guy have…"

"Ree, please shut up, I don't want to be late for work because I was talked into a comma by my older brother," Dominic said cutting Recitalist short. "And don't even think about finishing that sentence. What I do with and to Dorian is none of your business," he finished and lead Dorian past his hyperactive brother and to his room.

X x x x

Dorians' eyes were immediately drawn to the bed when Dominic led him into a bedroom.

"I would love to, but I have to get ready for work," Dominic laughed making Dorian blush. He opened his wardrobe to reveal a few dozen suits; carefully he made his selection, a dark blue suit with his black boots and a crisp white shirt, no tie.

Being a shameless teenager, Dorian just sat on the edge of the large bed and watched as Dominic changed into the suit.

"It's not polite to stare," Dominic laughed and Dorian just shrugged. "Could you hand me that folder?" He asked and pointed vaguely in the direction of a red folder with 'DEATH LIST!' written in large black letters lying on the nightstand as he rummaged in a black backpack. "Thank you oh athletic one," he retorted when Dorian threw the folder at him only to have it land a few good feet from it's target.

"No problem," Dorian smirked and stretched like a cat.

X x x x

They finally reached the school and Dominic was barely on time.

"Why is he here? His parents said there had been a tragedy in the family," Doris, the attendance secretary, asked when she saw Dominic walk past the office with Dorian in tow.

"I'll meet you in my office Dorian," Dominic said and Dorian just shrugged. "A good friend of his died Dor, his only friend other than me. He's only here because he needs to be somewhere that doesn't remind him of his loss. The man who died was his friend since he was born, to know someone for fifteen years and have them always there for and then one day they're just not there anymore, it's hard on a kid."

Doris just nodded. "Fine, keep him in your office though, I don't want to have to explain why he's off wondering around school when he's supposed to be at home."

"Thanks Dor, you're a saint."

X x x x

"You've been in here enough to know where everything is right?" Dominic asked walking into his office to find Dorian sitting quietly in the couch nursing a Dr. Pepper. "I'll take that as a yes."

Dorian just smirked and was about to take another swig when it was plucked from his hand by his lover who took a healthy drink of it. "Hey! That's mine!" He snapped sounding like an impudent child.

"Technically baby doll, it's MINE since I bought it with MY money that I earned teaching you soul-sucking leeches," Dominic leered and handed the now half-empty bottle back. He leaned down to kiss the teen when the sound of teenage voices filled the other room. "Damn, they're here. Well, wish me luck and pray my soul stays where it should, in me not in the hands of hormonal teenage girls who feel like they should get me fired by flashing me," he sighed and gave Dorian a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

X x x x

Dominic could hear the reassuring sounds of music coming from his office as he lectured on multiple things. When the music abruptly stopped he knew something was wrong. "I'll be back in a minute," he said and walked into his office to find Dorian in a fetal position crying on the couch. "What's wrong baby doll?" He asked as he sat down next to Dorian and shifted the teen into his lap.

"It was his favorite song," Dorian sobbed softly and Dominic looked at what song was last played on the stereo, Rise Against.

_-Memory-_

"_This is my favorite song," Jeremy laughed and turned up the volume on the convertibles' stereo. "When our time is up, when our lives are done, where we say we had our fun," he sang with the song. "Come on Dorian, sing along."_

"_Standing on the rooftops! Everybody scream your heart out!" Dorian sang loudly with Jeremy and the song._

"_That's it! I have no regrets, if it all ends now I'm set!" Jeremy sang loudly with a smile._

"_Where we make our mark this time! Where all say we tried!"_

"_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your heart out! This is all we got now, everybody scream you're heart out!"_

"_Standing on the rooftops waiting till the bomb drops! This all we got now, screaming your heart out. Never going to regret watching every sunset! Listen to your heart beat you're never going to regret!"_

_The song ended and Jeremy and Dorian broke into fits of laughter._

"_I love that song," Jeremy declared through his laughter._

"_I like that song to," Dorian sighed happily._

_-End Memory-_

"Let it all out baby doll," Dominic said softly and held Dorian tightly as the teen cried. There was a knock on the door and he sighed. "What?"

"What are we supposed to do right now?" A teen asked.

"I'll be there in a moment," Dominic replied and stroked Dorians' hair gently. "Baby doll, I need to get back to class, I only have on left," he said and lifted Dorian off his lap. Rummaging in a box he pulled out a pillow and handed it to the teen. "Cuddle this until I get back okay?"

Dorian just snuggle dup to the pillow and inhaled its' scent, it smelled like Dominic.

X x x x

"Mr. Black, like why is like your like shirt wet?" Jenny asked snapping her gum loudly.

"Because, it is. Why are you ugly? Wait, don't answer that, you were born that way right?" Dominic said making the class laugh…well except Jenny. "Now as I was saying…" He began and swooped into his lecture. This time when the bell rang, he didn't throw his pencil at the bell and everyone noticed.

"Finally got used to the bell Mr. B?"

"Finally got used to being in a comma Mr. Someone-who's-name-I-have-forgotten?" Dominic retorted.

"I'm not in a comma."

"Not yet, just wait, you will be and you will dream of me standing above you laughing. And I will find your crippled little body and say I told you so."

X x x x

Dominic walked into his office and saw what he thought was the cutest thing imaginable. Dorian had fallen asleep on the couch in a fetal position clutching the pillow for dear life, he platinum hair was draped cutely across his face and a small smile gracing his lips.

With a smirk, the raven-haired man leaned down and ghosted his lips over the teens' in a butterfly kiss. "Baby doll, wake up," he purred and nipped his lovers' ear.

Dorians' bright blue eyes fluttered open and locked with Dominics' obsidian ones.

X x x x

Oops, sorry I screwed up the last time I posted this, I had to hurry. I'm cold and my voice is gone, no talking for Alexander for the next few days. I hope I don't have to go to school tomorrow, I hate school; I only like two classes, 3-D design and English.

Let's all run around in a circle like mutated gerbils and threaten to kill the bisexual kid in the locker room, let me list the reasons why in 1st person for those of you who wonder who I'm talking about:

1-I like cocks

2-Girls think I'm hot

3-Girls like me because I can listen and my eyes aren't on their cleavage

4-I like guys more than girls

5-I have a nice body, a bit skinny, but a lot nicer than most of the guys in my grade

6-My package is bigger than a lot of theirs


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not sick any more lovelings! The lead singer of Bauhaus is so fucking hot, fantasies of Peter Murphy and a younger David Bowie going at it…fuck I'm going to go take a shower, be back soon. _Debates whether to take Gay Boy with or not, _come if you want to loveling, but first I want to know your first name, the rest of you perverts read the chapter and go away.

X x x x

"Feeling better baby doll?" Dominic asked and Dorian nodded. "To make you feel even especially better, I'm going to buy you an ice cream on the way to your mansion house thingy."

X x x x

Fifteen minutes later, Dominic was trying the master the art of eating ice cream and driving at the same time, he was failing miserably. Finally the inevitable happened and his chocolate ice cream cone slipped from his hand and landed with a soft plop in his lap.

Dorian, who had already finished his ice cream in a rate that only a teenager could manage without choking, looked at the tantalizing treat on his lovers' crotch. Smirking he unbuckled his seat belt, leaned down, and began to nibble away at the cone.

"Need to concentrate on driving, not the sounds of Dorian eating off my crotch, nope, can't hear those, can only hear traffic," Dominic said to himself making Dorian chuckle.

When he finished the cone, Dorian began to softly lap up the sweet confection, exaggerating each moan and slurp. He slid his tongue across the zipper and pressed lightly, making Dominic groan in sweet torment.

"Things to do before I die: have ice cream licked off crotch in car by hot person of either sex, check. Die in said car, near check," Dominic groaned when Dorian unzipped his pants with his teeth and let his tongue slip into the small opening to tease his throbbing length.

Dorians' cellphone went off and the teen reluctantly answered it.

_"Get your face out of your boyfriends crotch and come inside Dorian, we have something important to discuss. Dominic can come back in an hour," Vlad said stoically and hung up._

The teens' eyes went wide when he realized that he was already home and parked in front of his house. "Why didn't you tell me we were here?" He snapped, his words loosing their bite because of the deep blush on his face.

"Well, you were so intent on my crotch and I being human didn't want to stop you," Dominic replied.

"My Father said you can come back in an hour if you want, he has something important to discuss with me, which basically means a) we're going to talk about my relationship with you, b) about Jeremys' funeral, or c) he's annoyed about something," Dorian said apologetically.

"I'll be back in exactly one hour baby doll," Dominic smiled and kissed Dorian deeply before the teen slipped out of his car and he drove away.

X x x x

I know, I know, short, please don't bite my head off, I need it, but help yourself to my fucking inconsiderate siblings. When my door is closed you don't walk in without knocking and giving me one minute to compose myself, my ten year old step-sister got an eye full of why most of the guys at my school hate me.


	11. Chapter 11

Damn, I look good in a fedora, give me about five minutes to strut around in front of my mirror, I'm not vain by the way…just jealous of myself. Okay, being a raging ball of teenage hormones is not cool when you're at school…in English…writing on the white board…in front of the entire class…with the Mr. Fucking-Sarcasm as a teacher who doesn't miss a fucking thing...not that it was hard to miss, but still, he didn't have to comment on it. Note-to-self: Never write smut when at school.

X x x x

"It seems that the ghost DNA is mostly inactive in your system. It seems to have only increased your intelligence and given you a long life much like me and your Dad, immortality is possible…hmmm," Vlad said as he read the data. "Have you used a condom every time you've had sex with Dominic?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get pregnant Father or get and STD," Dorian yawned as he changed back into his clothes.

"Are you going to tell him?" Danny asked kicking his legs back and forth under the desk he was perched on.

"I-I need to know he loves me first."

"Love, such an annoying thing," Vlad muttered and Danny threw something at him.

Dorian just wordlessly screamed.

"Was there a reason for that?"

"Yes, Father, there was. In a very short period of time, I found out I was gay, lost my virginity to my Literature teacher, my best and only friend died, fell in love with said teacher, met a man who talks more than a teenage girl on crack does, licked ice cream off my boyfriends' crotch and got caught by you, and found out I have no ghost powers! I THINK I HAVE A REASON TO BE A LITTLE FUCKING UPSET!" Dorian yelled, and while he was yelling, his canines lengthen into fangs, his eyes turned black, his hair blood red, and he grew a set of wicked horns.

"Scratch that last one. Dorian you have ghost powers," Danny said and pointed at the mirror beside Vlad.

"Damn, I look cool," Dorian smirked when he saw himself in the mirror.

"Better?" Vlad asked when Dorian changed back.

"Much."

"Good, go take a shower or something," Danny said and stared hungrily at Vlad.

Quickly Dorian skirted out of the lab and headed quickly to his room, a shower sounded pretty good.

X x x x

Sorry it's so short; my mind has been kind of dry. I promise a lemon next chapter! Wait for me my lovelings, wait for me.


	12. Chapter 12

I have to sing 'You're beautiful' by James Blunt; I'm not half bad at it, even though my voice keeps cracking because I'm still kind of sick. God, my Mother is such a fucking bitch! Just a few more years and I won't have to fucking look at her goddamn face ever fucking again, I'm going to move the fuck to England and never see her again! Dominics' suit sort of looks like Wolfwoods from Trigun, except more expensive.

X x x x

Dorian closed his eyes and let the hot water beat softly on his face. He smiled when he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. "You're late."

"By five minutes, Recitalist wouldn't shut up about me taking you to see his show," Dominic said and placed a soft kiss on the top of Dorians' platinum mane.

"I love you," Dorian said suddenly and Dominic froze.

"I-I-I-I-I love chocolate," Dominic blurted out and in record time, he stumbled out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, dashed out of the house, and rove off.

Dorian stood there stunned, and then the tears came.

X x x x

"You're an idiot," Recitalist said bluntly when Dominic told him what happened.

"That is the least you've ever said to me."

"I wasn't done. He declares love to you and say you love chocolate. I mean what kind of self-centered bastard, says he loves food when confronted with that? Dorian really loves you, he's a good kid. You just smashed his heart to pieces, into dust, in the babies of dust, into the embryos of dust, the fucking sperm of dust."

"I already feel like shit Ree, I don't you to rub it in. I panicked, no one has ever said they loved me and meant it."

"I love you."

"You're my brother, that doesn't count. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him how you feel you moron, it's not like you can do more damage than you have already," Recitalist snapped and threw the phone, nailing Dominic in the forehead with it.

X x x x

The phone was ringing and Dorian just curled into a tighter ball. He didn't want to deal with anything else today.

_Vlad Masters, if you have something important to say, say it, otherwise don't waste my time._

_Beep! _

_Dorian, please answer the phone it's Dominic. I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, I panicked._

_TELL HIM BEFORE I FUCKING HIT YOU! _

_I-I love you Dorian, please talk to me._

Wordlessly, Dorian reached out and picked the phone up and dropped it back in its cradle.

X x x x

When Dominic heard the dial tone he slid down the wall onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest he rested his forehead against them.

"I'm such an idiot. No one can love me," he snapped at himself as he cried, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks.

"Did you call…" Recitalist trailed off when he saw his brother; he felt his heart rip slightly at the sight of his normally strong brother in tears, curled in a ball like a small child.

"Please, just leave me alone," Dominic choked, his voice thick as his breath hitched.

Silently Recitalist left the room, it was William all over again, the only other person his brother had loved, and he had spat in his face.

X x x x

Dominic didn't come to school for three days and Dorian began to worry. Finally he decided to call the man and apologize for the way he acted, he had no right to do that Dominic, it was his own fault anyway for surprising Dominic anyway.

"May I speak to Dominic?"

_"Who is this?" Recitalist had answered the phone sounding grim._

"Dorian."

_"I'll see if he'll talk to you."_

_"Hello?" Dominics' voice was thick and he sounded horrible, as if he had been crying._

"Dominic, I'm sorry for hanging up on you, it's just…"

_"It's just no one can really love someone like me, I've heard it before," Dominic said cutting Dorian short._

"No, not that. I'm a teenager, I do stupid things when I'm upset, you had hurt me and I wanted to hurt you back, I'm really sorry."

_"So you don't hate me?"_

"No, I love you."

_Suddenly, Dominic went from dark and gloomy to his normal…okay so nothing about his is normal but you get the idea, self. "I love you too baby doll. Want to go to Recitalists' show?"_

"I would love to."

_"I'll pick you up in an hour."_

X x x x

I'm sorry it took so long to update. First I went with my brother to his friends house to play video-games, then I had fucking piano lessons, then I had to go to sleep, then I had school, then I had to help the band at the football game, then I had to sleep again, then I had to take a shower because the lead singer of Bauhaus and David Bowie slipped into my dreams and…umm yeah…anyway, then finally I got to post this chapter, sorry for no lemon, it's going to be in the next chapter…in public.


	13. Chapter 13

I got an interesting e-mail from someone today, this person will remain unnamed because…well they didn't leave a name, anyway, I'll let you read it.

**You're stories are good, but you're author commentary sucks. I don't want to know about how you got an erection during class, or that you're sister caught you masturbating, or how shitty you're mom is. Keep you're private life private, no one wants to hear about it.**

This got me thinking, am I too bold in my author commentary? Hmmm, do I even care? The answer was of course no. I really don't give a shit what you think, annoying secret person thingy. Guess what loveling, I'm jerking off as I write this while I listen to Bauhaus and eating chocolate. I am a very spiteful person, so this orgasm is just to **PISS YOU OFF**…

X x x x

Dorian had changed into a button up black, silk shirt and a pair of black jeans with his boots when Dominic came to pick him up.

"You look gorgeous," Dominic, said when Dorian got into the car. He (Dominic) was wear a blood red button up shirt and tight black leather pants.

"You look hot," Dorian smiled bluntly and practically ate his lover with his eyes.

X x x x

"I managed to snag you guys a private booth over looking the stage, best seat in the house. Does that make me you're favorite brother or what?" Recitalist said when he met them in the front of the theater.

"You're my only brother, that automatically bumps you to the top of the list," Dominic scoffed.

"I'm not related to you, but thank you for getting such great seats," Dorian said and gave a soft, but charming, smile.

"He's not even related to me and he's still nicer than you are Dommy. Prove to me that you love me, by giving me a hug," the redhead said and spread his arms.

"How about I shove you into the…!" Dominic was cut short when Dorian shoved him into his brothers' arms. "Why are you siding with him? I sleep with you!" He whined and Recitalist just smirked.

"Good choice Dorr, anyway, I had to beg to get you those seats."

"That's a lie. You're the star of the show, without you it couldn't happen because they couldn't find anyone remotely good enough to be your back up. They'll do just about anything to make you happy, even give you the best seats in the house for your brother and his fifteen year old lover," Dominic scoffed.

"So? The shows going to start soon, I've got to get back stage and you two need to find your seats," Recitalist said after glancing at his watch.

X x x x

They had a small box seat all to themselves. A perfect view of the stage, locking door, and dim lighting, what more could scream sex in public?

"I am not having sex in public," Dorian said when Dominic began to massage his upper thigh.

"Didn't even cross my mind," Dominic smirked and moved his hand so he was rubbing Dorians' inner thigh.

"Liar, now move you're hand, the play's starting."

Dominics' smirked widened and he moved his hand over the teens' crotch and he kneaded softly, then squeezed, hard.

"That's…not what I…meant," Dorian moaned softly and involuntarily thrust into Dominics' palm.

"Maybe not what you meant, but it's what you want," Dominic purred and pulled Dorian into his lap facing away from him, freeing the teens' erection as he went. "The body doesn't lie," he growled and pulled Dorians' pants down to his knees.

"D-Dominic," Dorian moaned when his lover pushed a finger inside him, stroking his hard length.

"Look at all those people, all they have to do is look and up they'll see us," Dominic purred and pushed a second finger in. "Like that?" He laughed when he felt Dorian harden even more in his grasp.

Dorian just moaned and rocked his hips, pushing back on his lovers' fingers then forward into the hot hand around his member.

With a smirk Dominic pulled his fingers out and out of his pocket came a lubricated condom. He freed his erection and slipped the rubber sheath on before thrusting into Dorian who had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Dorian felt Dominic use his own body weight to go in deeper, rubbing against his prostate. He could taste blood in his mouth from where he had bit his lip too hard.

The raven-haired man began to suck the lobe of his young lovers' ear making him moan deeply. "Don't get too loud baby doll, we don't want to draw anyone's attention now do we? Or perhaps we do, how would you feel if there was thousands of eyes looking at you?"

"D-dirty," Dorian groaned and thrust back against Dominic, for someone reason the thought of getting caught turned him on even more.

Orgasm hit him hard and fast, he nearly bit through his lip trying not to scream Dominics' name in ecstasy. He brought Dominic over the edge with him; his lover came with a low, husky groan.

X x x x

Dorian shifted uncomfortably during the rest of the play, one because he had just had sex in a public place, and two drying cum was very uncomfortable.

Dominic on the other hand was trying not to laugh at his young lovers' discomfort. "Baby doll, if you blush anymore, I think you're head will explode," he smirked and Dorians' glare held nothing because his face was bright red.

Turning his attention away from Dominic, Dorian focused on the stage where Recitalist was singing about his murdered lover.

X x x x

"Did you like the show Dorr?" Recitalist asked in the car as Dominic drove. He was sitting in the back with his chin resting on the shoulder of Dorians' seat.

"What I saw of it, you're a very good actor," Dorian said with a smile then glared at Dominic.

"Oh, Dominic screwed you in the box seat didn't he?"

Blushing deeply, Dorian averted his gaze and stared out the window.

"Bad Dommy, sex in public is bad," Recitalist said making Dorian laugh.

"Can't you see the headlines? 'Sexy Local teacher has sex with Vlad Masters delicious son at two-bit show'," Dominic laughed and dodged Recitalists' hand when his brother tried to slap him in the back of the head.

"We better stop, I think Dorians' head is going to explode," Recitalist laughed and Dorian blushed even deeper.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Dominic asked, resting his hand on Dorians' knee affectionately.

"I'll call and ask," Dorian said, his face still burning with a blush as he pulled out his cellphone, hitting the speed dial for his Fathers' phone.

_"Masters."_

"Can I stay at Dominics'?"

_"Going to use a condom?"_

"Yes Father," Dorian mumbled, hoping the others hadn't heard.

_"Going to go to school in the morning?"_

"Yes Father."

_"Vlad, stop interrogating him and come to bed."_

_"Fine, come home after school, I'd like to run another test to see the extent of the G-DNA in you're system," Vlad said and ended the call._ (A/N: I just finished watching 'The Hills have Eyes' and it is the funniest fucking movie I have ever seen…I'm a little off aren't I?).

"I can stay."

Dominic smiled and kissed Dorian softly.

"If you're going to get all lovey-dovey, wait until we get home," Recitalist said and wrinkled his nose.

Dominic just pulled back and rolled his eyes. "Home sweet Hellhole," he said and pulled into the driveway.

X x x x

How can you tell someone who's your best friend that you don't love them back without hurting them? Anyway, while I figure out that dilemma, I feel like telling that I would love to be fucked by Antonio Banderas any fucking day, I've got a thing for long black hair and gorgeous eyes.

Washington is so fucking cold! My room is fucking 56 degrees! I just realized how big a fucking idiot I am sometimes, I'm sitting in my freezing room wearing a sweater with the arms cut off and it's been cut at the bottom so it barely covers upper chest, and a pair of jeans that are mostly holes, I'm going to go change now…


	14. Chapter 14

Now I'm wearing nothing but my sleeping bag, 3 comforters, and an over-sized black Harley Davidson T-shirt that goes down to mid-thigh. I pity anyone dumb enough to ask me to come out of my room; I have no inhibitions by the way when I'm around my family, but stick me in a crowd one of two things will happen, I'll get shy and quiet or defensive, then my paranoia will kick in and I'll get twitchy and jumpy, I haven't been taking my pills. That was a joke; I don't have to take pills…yet.

My school pictures make me look like a girl…maybe I shouldn't have worn that red lipstick, but it looks so good with my pale skin…damn, I'm too pretty for my own good. I'm not a drag queen okay so don't even bother asking! I am emo, goth, punk, and a little grunge, but a drag queen I am not, I wear make-up, that is it, no dresses or skirts or anything like that.

X x x x

Dorian was curled up with Dominic on a plush couch, he was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, both of which were Dominics' so they were slightly baggy on him. Dominic was dressed much the same, except his clothes fit him. And Recitalist matched them as well only his clothes were hanging off his small but defined frame.

"So, what movie? 'Silent Hill', 'The Hills have Eyes', or 'House of a Thousand Corpses'?" Recitalist asked shuffling through their DVD's.

"Silent Hill," Dominic said absently stroking Dorians' side.

X x x x (A/N: I just spent over two hours playing solitaire on my computer I think there is something very wrong with me…)

Dominic tried not to laugh when Dorian jumped every five minutes; he really tried very hard and failed miserably.

"Stop laughing," Dorian snapped and hit Dominic in the arm.

"S-Sorry," Dominic choked as he laughed himself into tears. Out of nowhere Recitalist dumped a cup of water on his head and he immediately sobered. "HEY!"

"I'm trying to watch a movie, now shut up," Recitalist said and sat back down in his chair and unpaused the movie. "Dommy, go make some popcorn."

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because I am you're older brother and I can hurt you," Recitalist said and gave Dominic the death glare from hell which was very similar to Dorians' Fathers' death glare from hell.

Dominic scrambled off the coach and into the kitchen. He returned exactly six minutes later with two bowls of popcorn.

X x x x

Dorian jumped again and this time he knocked the popcorn out of Dominics' hands and it sprayed everywhere.

All three of them fell off their collective seats and laughed. They literally were rolling on the floor laughing. When they stopped, they were covered in crushed popcorn.

"That's a wonderful look for you Ree," Dominic laughed when he saw his brother with popcorn stuck in his long hair.

"It seems to have become a trend," Recitalist retorted and plucked a piece of popcorn out of Dominics' hair.

Dorian was already shaking the popcorn out of his hair, making it fly everywhere. Once the majority of it was gone he did the Charlie's Angels hair flip making the other two laugh even more and butcher the flip.

"I think we all need a shower," Recitalist giggled and went to his room.

"Come one baby doll, let's see if I can get the shared shower thing right this time," Dominic smiled and lead Dorian to his room.

X x x x

Dorian had just gotten out of the shower well and thoroughly fucked when his cellphone went off. "Dorian Masters."

_"You're not going to school tomorrow, we need to take you to get fit for a suit," Vlad said._

"For?"

_"Jeremys' funeral, it's in three days."_

"O-okay," Dorian stuttered and hung up. He had completely forgotten about Jeremy. He felt horrible about it, how could he have forgotten about his only friends' funeral.

"Are you okay baby doll?" Dominic asked walking out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"I-I forgot about J-Jeremys' funeral."

X x x x

One chapter left lovelings, I don't know if there's going to be a sequel, we'll just have to wait and see what my muse brings.


	15. Chapter 15

The last chapter, maybe the last in the series, I don't know yet. My head is killing me, I'm going to go take a nap in my make-shift bed, which is a bunch of blankets and pillows in the corner of my room. I have a feeling that Peter Murphy and a young David Bowie are going to worm their way into my dreams; I pity anyone who walks into my room during my nap. Loveling Bunny, I can update so fast because my muse is always working...and I type like sixty words a minutes.

X x x x

It was the day of Jeremys' wedding; Dorian had been allowed to invite Dominic and Recitalist. News crews came to give a live view of the funeral to the public.

It was time for Dorians' speech and the teen was nearly in tears. He walked up to the podium, looking older in his new black suit and old biker boots.

"Jeremy has been there for me since before I was even born. Helping my Dad do things he couldn't do because he was pregnant with me, getting him the things he needed. I was told he didn't even bat an eye when he found out my Dad was pregnant, just congratulated him," Dorian began, his voice strong even though he was beginning to cry.

"When I was born, he helped take care of me when my Father was away on a business trip, or both my parents just needed a break. He bought me ice cream after my first day of school when he picked me up and I was crying because kids laughed at me for having two Dads."

"He helped me through puberty, because my parents had an odd way of helping, I ended up scarred for life," he said and Vlad and Danny chuckled softly. "He became my first friend when all the other kids only wanted to be my friends because my Father was rich, famous, and powerful."

"He helped me when I first discovered I was gay." The crowd gasped and Dorian shot Dominic a small smile. "Before he died I told him I was in love, and he gave me some really good advice. He said that if I love someone that I should tell them, instead of living to regret them never knowing. I want you to know Dommy, that I really love you. Jeremy, I hope you're having a good afterlife I miss you a lot," with that he walked off the podium leaving the crowd in tears.

Vlad took his place, his face stoic as usual, but Danny could tell his husband was sad. "Jeremy first came into my services when he was nineteen. He came in for an interview and when I refused to see him, he walked into my office in my one of many buildings anyway. He was immediately hired," he said and everyone chuckled softly.

"He shrugged off the fact his employer had a sixteen year old lover and never aged. When I married Daniel, Jeremy came with us to Paris on our honeymoon; I gave him a suite and few thousand dollars as a birthday present. When we returned home, he confessed to me that no one had ever given him a birthday present before."

"When we found out Daniel was pregnant, he helped take care of the bitching wonder, that was Daniels' nickname during his pregnancy. Going to buy the oddest things at all times of the night. After Dorian was born he helped take care of the brat, I had to leave a lot on business trips and such."

"He was a good friend of mine, I miss him dearly." With that Vlad strode back to Danny who was crying profusely. He held his husband as the coffin was placed in the crypt before the stone door was sealed, an inscription written by Vlad marking it.

_Many men fall_

_Names forgotten_

_Faces erased_

_Lost win the sands of time_

_One wish for the one who lies here_

_To be remembered for all_

_To never face the endless time_

_To be heard and remembered_

_Jeremy Westbrook_

_We will remember you…_

X x x x

Dorian and Danny cried the whole way home, both held by their respective lovers. Danny in the arms of Vlad and Dorian in Dominics' both encased in love everlasting.

X x x x

The ending is so :sniff: sweet. Damn, why do I always pick the worst times to listen to fucking ballads? Anyway, there might be a sequel, I don't know yet. I think Dorian might get married…maybe, don't get your hopes up or anything.


End file.
